


Sheith Summer Fic Week 2019

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Ice Cream Dates, M/M, Meddling Friends, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Night Swim, Sheith Summer Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Day1: Lifeguard/Night swimDay 2: Popsicles/IcecreamDay 3: Tanlines/sunburnsDay 4: Bathingsuites/SkinnydippingDay 5: beach volleyball/Building SandcastlesDay 6: Barbeque/BonfireDay 7: Free day





	1. Night Swims and Secerts

Keith looks over at Shiro, they are alone. No one else wanted to go swimming at night. Shiro had suggested it. Keith was the only one who had accepted it. For more time with Shiro was a good thing for him. He had not worked up the courage to ask Shiro out. He had helped his best friend nurse two heartaches. He still wants to cut both those bitches; Adam and Curtis were on his list.

He knew neither one were bad guys, just not right for Shiro who was a complete disaster in his romantic relationships. He has a Shiro bias as the universe is wide and deep. Their mutual friends knew the two were dating and on their way to getting married. Keith was happy for them. He just wished they move already so he did not have to see Shiro's face fall when he saw them together.

“So are we going to swim,” Shiro’s amused voice breaks though Keith’s wool-gathering. Keith looks over at where Shiro’s voice is coming from. He is in the water already. Looking at Keith expectantly.

“Yes, I’m gonna go over to the jump in point though,” Keith smiles. Shiro frowns. “Let’s just say for me it's better that way.” Keith walks over to the spot where people jump in. It's not high, unlike the spot where most jump in. “I’m trusting you, Shiro.” Shiro frowns as Keith jumps in.

Keith disappears under the water and in seeming like seconds he is next to Shiro. His tail shimmers purple, red and black in the full moon’s light, what a moment. “Tail?” His brain is trying to reboot.” Keith’s amused laughter fills the air.

“Yes, silly tail,” Keith smiles. “You are not going to tell are you?”

“Never,” Shiro pauses. “You grew up in the desert.”

“Dad met a mermaid in the Caribbean,” Keith smiles, “She brought me to him after I was born.” Keith looks at Shiro. “Swim with me.

Shiro smiles and swims with a mermaid. He was so filled with positive emotions he kissed Keith. Keith’s eyes widened. Shiro feels the color drained out of himself. “Kiss me again, Shiro.” 

Shiro did. The two swam and kissed some more.


	2. Ice Cream Dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro meets his friends for the usual ice cream celebration they have when one of theirs gets into the job they want.

Shiro thought his day could not get worse or was this supposed to make it better. He was a little late meeting up with his friends at The Blue Lion Ice Cream Shop. Keith and the others had gotten their ice creams already and Keith was doing the most sinful things with his spoon. He hopes his ice cream will keep him cool and from himself making a fool of himself.

He was currently in line to order his. They had ice cream from around the world here. He wanted to try the ube because it was his favorite color, purple. He finds himself looking at the cashier finally. “I want a large ube cone. Please.”

The cashier rings up his cone while another employee gets his ice cream started and ready for him. “That will be $4.25 today, sir.” He smiles at him charmingly. 

Shiro hands him a card, “thank you.” The cashier runs the card. Hands it back as it dings. 

“All set.” There is a pause as the cashier receives his cone. “Here ya go, sir. Enjoy, one of our top sellers here.”

“Thank you,” Shiro smiles warmly. Turns to walk over to his friends. He sits in the spot next to Keith. It's odd to him how there is always a spot for him next to Keith. “Hey, guys.” He greets them as he takes a lick of his ice cream. “How are things? Sorry I am late.”

Keith’s eyes note the way Shiro’s tongue curls as he eats his ice cream. “They are well enough.” Keith smiles a little. “I got the art director job I wanted.” He bumps Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro bumps back. “I start on Monday.”

“That is awesome,” Shiro smiles warmly as he keeps licking his ice cream.”You will do so well there. I am proud of you. At the Altea Institute right?”

“Yep,” Keith decided to tease Shiro with another lick of his spoon. Which causes Lance and Pidge to groan. Allura laughs and Matt and Hunk roll their eyes. 

“We all have to go.” Matt makes eye contact with Shiro. “One of the pair of you needs to get off their lazy ass and ask the other one out.” He glares then at Keith too. “Don’t chicken out. Go on a real date for the love of the old gods.”

He then rejoins the others at his VW minibus and opens the doors.

Shiro blushes from Matt’s words. He notes Keith is blushing too. “We’ve been called out.” Shiro pauses. “I didn't realize the attraction was mutual.”

“It is,” Keith confesses. “I’m gonna get Matt for forcing this.” Keith pauses. “I just did not want to ruin our friendship.”

“Well,” Shiro smiles broadly. “It’s not. Wanna go out to dinner with me?”

“Dessert first huh?” Keith laughs lightly as Shiro blushes. “Yes, let’s go.”


End file.
